


It Can't Be The End

by nomatterwhatiloveyou (ToFixABrokenHeart)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Current Events, F/M, can't believe he said he's going to miss her, this is what i think about every night after the show ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToFixABrokenHeart/pseuds/nomatterwhatiloveyou
Summary: Fix You (and this whole tour in general) give me lots of feelings. So I drabbled.





	It Can't Be The End

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything resembling fiction in literally years but these two are going to be the death of me
> 
> so 
> 
> enjoy I guess

22 years of holding her hand. 22 years of doing anything to make her laugh. 22 years of building and achieving dreams together.

And he was about to let it all go.

It was really, finally, starting to hit Scott as they came closer and closer to the end of their career. 20 shows into their final tour with only 7 left until they were done for good and things were starting to feel very real. Every night their friends rip them from each others arms while they skate to Coldplay's “Fix You,” and every night the anguish on his face is real as he fights his way back to Tessa and holds her as tight as he possibly can.

Every night they play a video tribute to each other. She tells him thank you. He says he'll miss her.

He hates himself for this.

Night by night he realizes that much more that he can't live without her. He doesn't want to.

And if he can only have one girl or the other, he will always choose Tessa.


End file.
